


Mask of Lies

by Syiqah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I don't know what else to tag, Langst, Tired Lance (Voltron), just me projecting unto lance i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syiqah/pseuds/Syiqah
Summary: He's tired beyond belief, but would he show it to his friends?





	Mask of Lies

Tired. Tired to the bone would probably best describe this feeling. Emotionally drained and everything seems like they’re drowning him. All that and he still need to put it all behind a mask. It’s the least he could do to hide his pain from people. His friends and family doesn’t need a burden on their shoulders. Light and care-free Lance was all they need. They have enough troubles to deal with themselves rather than adding Lance’s own stupid problems on top.

And yet… He wants them to look at him. He wants them to listen. He wants them to cuddle him. Tell him he’s alright and hold him tight. Take the wary and tired self away and maybe make him feel better to take on another day. But… That just make him look like and attention seeking whore. The people had had enough of him with his mask on. What more if he took it off too? 

He’ll be vulnerable. Weak. Selfish. He’ll get hurt, bruised and burnt. Unspoken words and looks would cut him down with every chance they’ll get, and Lance knew they won’t stop till he’s gone. They’ll leave him once they know how troublesome he is. He couldn’t take the chance. He’d rather hide behind a mask of lies than deal with abandonment.

*bzzt, bzzt*

His phone buzzed, and then another, and was followed by many more. He’s tired. He just wants this to end, but not at the cost of his friends. With a heavy sigh, he put on his mask once more.

Text: Missed me? Your knight in shining armor is here!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, starlights :)


End file.
